The Oregon Regional Primate Research Center proposes to conduct the third symposium in its newly established series of symposia on Primate Reproductive Biology. The title of the third conference is "The Primate Ovary." The meeting will be held in the Montagna auditorium on the Center Campus over a two-day period in May, 1987. A roster of approximately twenty contributors will interact with an audience of approximately 140 invited participants. The symposium is organized into three main areas as follows: I. Folliculogenesis (Chair: K. McNatty) (proposed) II. Ovulation and Superovulation (Chair: G. Hodgen) (confirmed) III. The Corpus Luteum (Chair: G. Niswender) (confirmed) Among the distinguished American scientists who have agreed to participate are William LeMaire, Barry Bavister, Gere diZerega, Gordon Niswender, Gary Hodgen, Tony Zeleznyk, Marilyn Koering, and Dave Schomberg. As with the first symposium, the proceedings of this one will be rapidly published by Academic Press by offset printing. Our overall goal is to create a unique series of conferences and publications that focus on the reproductive biology of primates. The specific aim of the proposed symposium is to summarize and bring up to date the most current views on the biology of the primate ovary.